


"NSYNC Medley"

by Breaking_Down_Ben_Fank (backwards_writings)



Series: Breaking down Videos of Ben Fankhauser [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Ben Fank, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Real Person Fiction, ben fankhauser - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards_writings/pseuds/Breaking_Down_Ben_Fank
Series: Breaking down Videos of Ben Fankhauser [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887352
Comments: 1





	"NSYNC Medley"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chernin, Fankhauser, Gotay, Kilgore, & Mach "NSYNC Medley" at Broadway Sings Justin Timberlake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669583) by "Broadway Sings" on youtube. 



First off, the outfit. The white button-up that’s not fully buttoned. The little bit of cheeky chest hair

The headshake/smile when he first turns around

The head bop as he gets into the music

Just the way he moves… bruh

The lip bite at 0:41

I love how he uses his hands when he sings

“Bye Bye Bye” fist pump/stomp 

He is feeling up that mic stand 

His dancing is so cute

The little feet shuffle I CAN’T

He’s so supportive of his fellow singers

The hand movement at 2:26

THEN STRAIGHT TO BOPPING

His dancing so so adorable I can’t 

Get this boy a madonna mic so he can dance and not be stuck to the stand

When he starts hopping at 3:06

OH HE’S TAKING THE MIC OFF THE STAND

THAT RIFF ON “MIND”

His jump at 4:00

I feel like he sometimes forgets he’s supposed to be singing because he’s just so into the music

MORE FEET SHUFFLING

HE COMES IN WITH SO MUCH POWER WITH THE “ALL I EVER WANTED”

Okay but that harmonization 

He keeps having to pull up his pants because he’s just jamming too hard

Like Ben, you’re wearing a belt

RIFF KING

HE puts so much into his performances and I love it

His poINTING AT 5:47 I CAN’T

Just fucking vibing while the others sing

I don’t know who he points to at 6:24 but I wish that was me

HE JUST POURS HIMSELF INTO IT

More pants pulling up™ 

*Stops* 

*Starts jamming*

More feet shuffles and I love it

Shoulder shimmies 

He looks like he’s having so much fun

God I miss live performance 

Getting groovy at 8:00

He’s such a dork

He makes this certain face when he’s dancing and I love it so much

His cute little pointing at the guy singing at 8:18

Then he like stops and points at the band and he smiles and it’s so CUTE

Even more pants pulling up™ (Seriously Ben, tighten your belt or something)

I want to take a minute to appreciate the women on the right, especially the first girl who is JAMMIN

He looks like he’s having so much fun ugh

Heavy breathing from performing so hard

“Do you believe this guy?” look

In conclusion: Yes.


End file.
